I'll Never Let Go
by writable
Summary: "And not even the boyishly handsome features of Leonardo Dicaprio can change your mind?" - Castle has some trouble convincing Kate to watch Titanic with him. But there's less work for him to do than he thinks. One-shot.


**SETUP: Takes place during no season in particular, just some generic Caskett fluff. **

**INFO: I'm a huge Titanic lover, and this story popped into my head what with the re-release of the movie and all. If you've never seen it (well first of all, go see it!), some references may go right above your head. **

**Reviews are loved! **

"You're sure?"

Castle fanned the tickets out in his palm, and held them to Kate's face as though he were a magician about to do a card trick. The bold typeface was tempting, certainly, but she'd already refused and shame on her if she couldn't hold on to her own refusals!

"A hundred percent, Castle," she replied, leaning forward to rest her forearms on her desk. "It's not exactly my scene."

Castle stroked his chin. "I'm shocked. I always thought that homicide detectives were Titanic's target audience." He reached into his pocket for his wallet, and tucked the tickets in it for safekeeping. "I mean, level with me now-there was definitely room for two on that plank."

Kate smirked. "Maybe he was getting on her nerves? I can't say I'm unfamiliar." Her fingers drummed against her keypad, and Castle gasped in mock offense.

"You're bluffing." He laughed heartily, leaning forward while his eyes sparkled with amusement and his lips pulled back into a grin. "If it were you and me out there, you know you would save me."

Rolling her eyes, Beckett gave a small laugh. "If it were you and me out there, Castle, we would have read those safety regulations before ever stepping on board. As far as I'm concerned, _anything_ is sinkable."

"But not the unsinkable ship!" Castle nearly pouted, which only drew more laughter from Kate.

"What are you, the representative for the White Star Line?" She shook her head good naturedly before picking up her pen, beginning what looked like a long night's work. "I hope you and Alexis have a great time." Watching as she crossed something out with one quick swipe, Castle spread his fingers across her paper, keeping her from her work as her inky notes stained his skin.

"You know it'd be better with you."

Kate laughed the flattery off. Quickly. It would be dangerous if she let it linger. "I'm pretty sure I left 'watching Titanic on opening night"' behind with my sixteen year old self," she countered. "And just look at all this paperwork-"

"But it's 3D!"

"The ship still sinks, doesn't it?"

Driving an invisible dagger through his chest, Castle made a sound of defeat.

"And not even the boyishly handsome features of Leonardo Dicaprio can change your mind?"

Kate leaned forward, and narrowed her eyes as though preparing to share a great secret.

"Not even shirtless."

Castle bowed his head and wiped his palms on his pants. "You're a hard woman to crack, Detective," he said tiredly, wiping his brow with an exaggerated flourish. "Let me know if you decide-"

"Kate!"

Castle heard Lanie's call before he ever saw her, and smiled warmly as the woman rounded the precinct corner. She tossed her hair over her shoulder impatiently and reached into her purse, pulling out two tickets.

"Girl, no pressure or anything, but I went to hell and back to get these things and if you make us late, I'm going to be stingy with the popcorn." She raised her brows threateningly before glancing at Castle's bemused expression.

"What's wrong, loverboy?"

Kate's face hardened. "Lanie, don't-"

"You two are going out tonight?" Castle asked mischievously, glancing at the strips of cardstock clenched in Lanie's hands. His eyes flickered between both faces, though it was Kate who had grown considerably flushed.

"Sure are!" Lanie replied excitedly, "Been planning to see Titanic's since for-_ever_!"

"Lanie, listen-"

"Kate's been head over heels for Leo Dicaprio ever since-"

"LANIE."

The woman turned towards Kate in confusion. "What exactly is your problem?" she asked, handing the detective a ticket. She accepted it begrudgingly, and pulled on her coat as Lanie and Castle watched her curiously.

"Let's just go," she muttered, breezing past the both of them. Castle chuckled under his breath.

"Not even shirtless, huh?" he called out to her.

"I've got a gun, Castle," she answered.

He turned towards Lanie with a lopsided grin. "She's bluffing," he said confidently, before quickening his pace to catch up with Kate. Lanie watched the man as he scurried forward, and slipped in between the sliding doors for three-stories more of torment. _That boy had better watch it. The girl did have a gun, after all. _

She shook her head with amusement. "Definitely need my own popcorn," she muttered under her breath, "Can't afford to catch the crazy."


End file.
